<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Days by Hollie47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557829">Dark Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47'>Hollie47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, emmawinchesterweek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma tries to survive while in purgatory.</p>
<p>Written for Emma Winchester Week over on Tumblr.  Day 2: Purgatory</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running, lots of running, endless running, Emma could feel her calf muscles tearing and burning as she did her best to outrun whatever it was chasing her, howling at her, wanting to rip her apart limb by limb.  The ground under her feet was uneven and rocky with large rocks poking out of the ground just waiting to be stumbled over, and wet; it was covered in the blood of the kills the monsters had gotten to.  Tree branches had also fallen, some big some small, and it took a rather big leap to get over some of them while hoping not to slip. </p>
<p>Turning her head for a quick second Emma saw the large white monster, its face cracked like dried mud, gaining on her, cracking the large branches under its feet like it was a thin stick.  Blood covered its feet and ankles and it didn’t seem to care.  Taking a quick observation of her surroundings, Emma saw that it was getting darker than normal.   She ran up the side of a tree covered cliff and hid behind the large trunks, using them to block the monsters view.  Seeing a small cave she threw herself into it and made her way the few metres to the end of it huddling up against the rocky back wall, thankful that it was empty.</p>
<p>Waiting as quietly as she could, Emma relaxed her burning legs for a moment as she moved her honey blonde hair out of her way.  Hearing the thudding footsteps of the monster getting louder she held her breath while the monster walked around the area, trying to scare her so it could hone in on her location and continue its hunt.  Thinking positive thoughts to herself Emma remembered her time with her mother Lydia, the only time she had ever felt loved.  Hearing loud banging and screeching sounds coming from the monster along with tree branches breaking, a new sound echoed through the area, one that she had never heard before, one that scared the monster off.  Emma waited for about an hour after it stopped before she decided it was safe to take a glance out to see what the commotion was all about.</p>
<p>By the time Emma exited the small cave it was very much night time and an eerie white light filtered through the area.  Her legs still felt as if they were on fire and every step she took shot pain through her limbs.  She could hear a few of the other people around her scurrying forward, all aiming for the same spot in one of the clearings.  The spot where new people are welcomed into purgatory to spend eternity.  Getting a glimpse of one of the faces in the new group, one stood out to her, one who made her blood run cold, one who should not be here at all.</p>
<p>Dean Winchester.  Dean was standing there; his hair slicked back, his leather jacket stained with a little blood as her tried to get some order in place so he could talk, to find out the information he wanted.  He went on about he did not deserve to be there and that he is there for one thing only and he won’t leave until he gets it and that if anything gets in his way he will personally make their lives more of a living hell than they already are.  Holding up a blade, he made sure he got his point across.  He was holding the blade that Emma was going to use to try to kill him with.</p>
<p>Dean Winchester was there for one thing and one thing only, his and Lydia’s daughter, their only child; he was there to remove her from purgatory and bring her back to the world of the living.  Emma Winchester.  He wanted Emma.  He was after her and soon enough Emma would soon be saved from this form of hell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>